True Friends Don't Leave
by Myra109
Summary: Jack and Jenny finally tell their friends about their relationship, and some of them aren't very accepting. Thankfully, their true friends won't abandon them and will always be there for them. AU, incest


_This is a prequel to Fear (And Love) Never Knocks._

 _Request by Godzilla183_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST AND INCEST BASHING (THERE IS ALSO SOME DEFENCE OF INCEST, THOUGH, AND YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN WHEN YOU READ IT)_**

* * *

"We have something to tell you guys," Jenny said, slowly.

Her and her brother were sitting on Jenny's bed, side by side, with their friends sitting on the floor or in chairs. Jenny's friends Emily, Susanna, and Andrea were sitting on the floor beside Jack's friends Johnny and Sammy while Jessica, another one of Jenny's friends, sat backwards on Jenny's desk chair with one leg on either side of the back of the chair. Jack's friend Mark was sitting in a Bean-Bag chair, and his other friend Carlos was sitting on Jenny's desk (but Jenny didn't mind) and playing with a Yo-Yo.

"What is it?" Sammy asked, politely.

"When I was younger, I noticed something different about my relationship with Jack," Jenny said, tasting the words on her tongue as she tried to figure out a good way to tell them this. "It was stronger than a typical brother and sister relationship."

"I noticed it, too, but I didn't know what it was until I was around six or seven," Jack told them. "After I found out what I was feeling, I fought against it for years."

Jessica's eyes widened as the realization hit her; Susanna raised an eyebrow, suspicious but not quite at the truth yet; Johnny's eyes sparkled as he processed their words and discovered what they met, but he waited patiently for them to finish.

"So did I," Jenny told them. "It got really hard to fight it one day, and I was scared I might do or say something that would ruin our brother and sister relationship forever, but then, Jack confirmed that he felt the same way about me by…"

"I kissed her," Jack finished, "and we've been dating ever since."

Silence descended upon the children, and then…

Carlos burst out laughing.

"Nice one!" he chuckled, nearly falling off the desk. "And here I thought you couldn't pull any pranks, man."

"It isn't a joke," Jack said, firmly.

Carlos abruptly stopped laughing. "Wait. You're serious?"

Jack and Jenny nodded.

Carlos's face immediately twisted into a disgusted expression. "Eww, that's disgusting! You're related! That's just… that's just not normal."

"Then what is normal?" Jessica demanded. "Isn't your sister gay? A lot of people would say that isn't _normal_ , but I don't see you saying that to her."

"Don't talk about my sister that way!" Carlos ordered, hopping off of the desk and curling his hands into fists.

"I'm not insulting your sister or homosexuals or bisexuals. But think about it: a lot of people would say being gay or bi wasn't normal, and you would retaliate by saying love is love, right?"

Carlos nodded.

"Well, if love is love, then why can't a brother be in love with his sister? That's love, and in your words, love is love."

"It's just wrong."

"But it's love. You say love is love, and then you say a type of love is wrong. Make up your mind!" Jessica spat.

"I agree," Susanna said, much more calmly than Jessica. "It's one or the other, Carlos. Do you think love is love and can't be wrong or love _can_ by wrong? You need to decide."

"Love is love, but incest is wrong," Mark sputtered.

"But incest _is_ a type of love, and by your exact words, love is love. How can a type of love be wrong if you think that love is love? Saying that loving your sibling is wrong is totally contradicting your love is love statement," Emily pointed out.

"They share the same genes. They're family! It's just wrong," Andrea muttered.

"Why?" Johnny asked, and everyone jumped. Johnny was always so quiet, people forgot he could _actually talk_ most of the time. "You're an only child, Andrea. What if you had a brother or sister, and what if you fell in love with them?"

"I wouldn't," Andrea replied.

"You say that like you know for sure, but you don't. Love is not an emotion you can know or understand or stop. It just happens. Do you think Carlos's sister meant to fall in love with another girl when her mother is completely and utterly against homosexuals? Do you think Jack meant to fall in love with Jenny when most of the world is against incest?" Johnny asked. "No. Because love just happens. You can't stop it. And if you were in Jenny or Jack's shoes, would you want someone to tell you that your love is wrong? That you found true love, but nobody wants you to be happy because everyone hates what they don't understand? Would you want that for yourself?"

Andrea swallowed and stayed silent.

"Thanks, guys," Jenny said. "Now, if you can't accept us, I want you out of our house. You can come back whenever you're ready to at least try to accept us. You can tell whoever you want. No matter what you do, it won't make us stop loving each other."

Jack pressed a kiss to Jenny's lips.

"That's disgusting!" Carlos shouted. "You two are vile and dirty and-"

"Go tell someone who cares!" Jessica snapped.

Carlos steamed before helping Mark to his feet and storming out of the room, shortly followed by Andrea.

Andrea paused in the doorway and glanced back. She saw Johnny's point, and she'd never seen Jenny, her best friend in the entire world, her honorary sister… so happy.

Everyone stared at her, expectantly. Some even dared to hope that Andrea, one of the nicest girls in school and Jenny's best friend, wasn't lost.

Andrea wanted to accept Jenny and Jack and their relationship, but she couldn't. At least not today.

She turned around and followed Carlos and Mark out of the house.

Jenny sighed, saddened by losing her best friend, but at least she still had Jack. As long as she had Jack, she didn't need anyone else.

"Thanks, guys. For sticking up for us and for accepting us," Jack told their remaining friends.

Sammy grinned. "No problem. As long as you're happy, we wouldn't care if you fell in love with a monkey… okay, we might care a little on that one, but only because I don't think a monkey can love you back."

Everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry about Andrea," Emily said, "and Mark and Carlos. But we'll always be here for you."

"And we are more than grateful for that," Jenny said.

Johnny shrugged. "After all, true friends don't leave."

* * *

 _This actually turned out to be much longer and much better than I thought it would be. I hope you guys liked it. Goodbye, everyone, and please leave a (kind or constructive criticism) review!_


End file.
